Los cinco desastres
by hinaTTha-Hyuuga
Summary: Capitulo 4: uuu! una peleea corta demo.... ja! la tercera chica nueva con esto se formara el equipo y... si esta chica es identica a gaara?... lo siento me demore caxa de time en este capitulo tan corto perdonenme plis rebiew o como se escriba plis!
1. Chapter 1

**Los cinco desastres**

**Capitulo 1 : La llegada de dos chicas nuevas / la pelea que deja asombrada a la multitud **

Hiban dos chicas corriendo por el bosque para llegar a su objetivo Konoha estaban muy tristes por dejar su aldea pero tubieron que hacerlo por una terrible destrucción hecha por dos demonios ordinarios llamados garō y tora estos demonios son muy debiles pero juntandose los dos juntos pueden crear un caos enorme el poder de estos dos demonios incrementa cuando estan sellados donde de alguna persona en este caso las dos chicas: Lina y Kira.

OoOooOoOoooOoOoOooOoOOoOoOooOoOooOoOooOoO

Cuando llegaron al despacho de la hokage le explicaron todo lo que sucedió y le pidieron que por favor las dejara vivir ahí, la hokage acepto y ellas se fueron a ver algún hotel en donde quedarse para dejar sus cosas que eran muy pocas y prepararse para ir a la academia de ninjas

Al salir de allí vieron un hotel lujoso y decidieron quedarse ahí…

Lina: -suspira- uff.. esa corrida que hemos hecho fue muy larga y como si fuera poco no podremos descansar nada por que ahora tenemos que salir por que la hokage nos digo que teníamos que ir para ver a los censéis después de eso ir a comprar una ropa apropiada o simplemente tela para hacernos una vestimenta y después dormimos unas horas y a la academia a las 7:00 de la mañana ¬¬(N/A: ella es de pelo negro y ojos violetas su pelo va corto por atrás y largo por adelante )

Kira: tu y tus caprichos ahora vamos a donde la hokage de una ves por todas y… lleva tu arma por si las duda (N/A: ella es de pelo café claro le llega hasta los hombros tiene un mechon que le cubre su ojo izquierdo y sus ojos son café oscuro)

Lina: ¬¬

Kira: -.-'

Cuando salieron se encontraron con Shizune…

Shizune: oigan chicas me ah dicho la hokage que se vistan y que vallan arregladas por que ya arregló en que salón van a estar y quiere que empiecen de inmediato

Lina: (por que….! T-T) y no tenemos derecho a descansar? –se lleva un tremendo sape de parte de Kira- auch!

Kira: eso te pasa por irrespetuosa, si quieres que nos quedemos en esta aldea no reclames ¬¬

Lina: T-T

Shizune: -con una gotaza en su frente- bueno me tengo que ir las esperamos en media hora y nada mas

Lina y Kira: hai

15 minutos mas tarde las dos chicas salen del hotel con unos trages muy raros a los que se ven en konoha se notaba a kilómetros que no eran de alli…

En la puerta de la academia de los ninjas se encostraba la hokage esperándolas…

Kira: disculpe hokage-sama nos hemos retrasado por que mi amiguita se ah demorado en vestirse ¬¬

Lina: -con una gota estilo anime en su cabeza- gomena sai hokage-sama

Tsunade: no importa lo bueno es que llegan a tiempo por que en el salón que les toca a ustedes van a hacer combates para medir el rendimiento de estos así que apurémonos y vallamos aya

En la área de entrenamiento se encontraban 5 chicas, 10 chicos y 1 sensei mirando para ver que potencial tienen estos alumnos

Anko: bueno alumnos queremos ver el rendimiento que tienen así que haré un sorteo para ver con quien os toca paliar

¿?: Pero que problemático es todo esto

¿?: No es mas que perder mi valioso tiempo

Anko: algún problema sasuke y shikamaro?-pero antes de alcanzarlos a retar llega la hokage con dos chicas a su lado

Tsunade: anko ellas son dos nuevas alumnas y quiero que peleen de la primeras para ver si están capacitadas para estar con Este grupo de ninjas

Anko: esta bien –dirigiéndose a las dos chicas- y díganme como se llaman?

Kira: yo me llamo Kira y ella es Lina –le pega un codazo para que su amiga salude-

Anko: acaso te quedaras ahí todo el día o me saludaras?

Lina: -con una cara seria y enojada- hola.. ¬¬

Anko: por lo que veo eres bien pesada así que lucharas primero y con uno de los mas fuertes

Lina: dígame cual y empezamos la pelea

Anko: así que estas preparada, bueno te tocara pelear con gaara

Lina: me da igual

Kira: profesora no sera mejor que…

Anko: vamos Lina entra al campo de batalla para ver que ten fuerte eres

Lina: con gusto

Gaara y Lina estaban ya preparados:

Gaara: - con un tono sarcástico- no serás un oponente fuerte…. Terminare contigo de un solo golpe…

Lina: …

Lina al escuchar estas palabra se acerco con una velocidad impresionante a Gaara, lanzo un puñetazo pero la arena lo alcanzo a agarrar a tiempo, estubo varios minutos la arena deteniendo los golpes que mandaba Lina

Lina: ya me canse, ahora si que se pondrá serio – saco un pequeño bastón color rojo como la sangre-

Gaara: pretendes ganarme con ese pequeño bastón? –pero de repente mira el bastón, y para su impresión se había convertido en un bastón que una punta tenia como una espada y en la otra como una garra- O.o

Lina: -con tono sarcástico- que decías?

En eso Lina se tira contra gaara y lo empieza a atarcar con la punta que tenia la espada, en eso ni gaara ni su arena alcanzaron a detenerla y le mando un tremendo corte en el estomago

Lina: será mejor que te cures esa herida hocino perderás mucha sangre

Gaara: a ti no te incumbe o.Ó

Gaara sin que Lina se diera cuenta había acercado arena a Lina

Lina: -mirando hacia todos lados fingiendo estar asustada- QUE!?

Gaara: no saldrás viva de esa

Lina: …-ya no puede hablar por que la arena la tenia toda cubierta-

Gaara: Sarcófago de arena

Se escucha un silenció en general de todas las personas que estaban ahí, cuando la arena ya se estaba devolviendo a la calabaza de Gaara se escucha algo

Lina: no creas que yo moriré tan fácil –ella estaba intacta el ataque de gaara ni siquiera la dejo con un rasguño y con la parte del bastón que tiene la garra pesca de la cabeza a gaara- … creo que por que solo es un combate para medir mi fuerza no te matare

Lina le dio unas vueltas en el aire a Gaara dejándolo con muchos arañazos en su cabeza y cuando termina de dar la última vuelta esta lo tira contra la pared, dejándolo inconciente…

Todos quedaron con los ojos blancos y petrificados, esa chica era muy fuerte para su nivel de ninja

Tsunade: -rompiendo el silencio que había- etto…..has aprobado –mirado hacia anko- ahora elige el que va a pelear con la otra chica….( estas chicas me dan mala espina si esta tal Lina es tan poderosa como para dejar a un inconciente Gaara creo que la otra por ser un poco mas pacifica que Lina creo que es un poco mas débil que Lina )

Anko: -saliendo del shock- ahora pelearan Uchiha sasuke ( N/A: o como se escriba) y Kira

Kira se acerco con cautela sabia que ese tal sasuke era fuerte pero no iba a tener problema con el eso creía

Tsunade: tendrán que esperar por que voy a llamar a algunos alumnos mayores que Uds. para que vean esta pelea


	2. Chapter 2

A los que lo leyeron gracias :D bueno eso seria aki el otro capi

--------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 2: el desastre n° 1 la destrucción de la mitad de la academia

Tsunade: shizune quiero que bayas a buscar a itachi deidara y sasori y que traigas médicos para Gaara…

Shizune: hai! –Desapareció con un pof-

A los pocos minutos llegaron los médicos, Shizune y los tres chicos

Tsunade: -les habla a los tres chicos- quiero que vean a esa chica –apunta a una chica que estaba sentada apoyada en la pared con la vista perdida esa era Lina- ella a dejado inconciente a Gaara y con muchas heridas y a sobrevivido al sarcófago de arena de Gaara sin ningún rasguñó

Los tres chicos no le creyeron en lo mas mínimo, se dieron cuenta que había otra chica nueva que estaba apunto de empezar pelea con el hermano de itachi….

Anko: ahora que esta todo listo en piensen!

Sasuke: -activa su sharingan- pero que tenemos aquí, nunca había visto a una chica con tanto poder –le dice con su tono de superioridad-

Kira: -.- -permanece muy pacifica y no hace caso omiso de lo que sasuke había dicho-(por que tengo que pelear? Acaso no tengo opción de elegir? ¬¬ bueno espero que no de mucha resistencia este chico hocino creo que no tendré muchas opciones de ganar amenos que…)-interrumpen su pensamiento-

Anko: oye chica nueva si no quieres que de por ganador a sasuke muévete de una ves

Kira: -hace un gesto de desprecio- Tks….. No tengo ni un interés en pelear pero tendré que hacerlo….

En esto sasuke se cabrea de tanto esperar y ataca a Kira con un Katon, Housenka no jutsu( Llamas del fénix ), pero al darse cuenta esta chica tenia todas las bolas de fuego danzando y haciéndolas girar, ni podía ver lo que creía ella dominaba el fuego a la perfección pero sasuke no se iba a dejar ganar por una chica nueva

Sasuke: veo que sabes dominar el elemento fuego –con una sonrisa de medio lado y superior- pero no me podrás ganar

Kira: eso lo veremos (no estoy segura de hacer lo que voy a hacer) –ella saco su bastón rojo al igual que Lina apareció una espada que era de forma circular y otra normal en la otra punta, corrió hacia sasuke colocándole la espada simple en la mano izquierda-

Y así empezó el combate, ya a los poco minutos los dos estaban cansados pero el cansancio de sasuke era mucho menor que el de Kira, el aprovecho la oportunidad de correr asía ella y pegarle un fuete puñetazo en la cara haciéndola escupir sangre y cara al suelo en eso anko se entromete en la pelea

Anko: por lo que veo Sasuke a ganado la pele –no alcanza a terminar por que Kira la interrumpe-

Kira: yo todavía no e acabado –hace unos sellos en sus manos y cuando termina aparéese una nube de humo que cuando se va dispersando parece un pequeño gatito negro con rallas blancas este animalito se sienta en el suelo y maúlla mirando a sasuke-

Sasuke: esto es lo mejor que puedes hacer? –pero de repente mira al gato que se tira encima de Kira fusionándose con ella-

De repente Kira empieza a levantarse del suelo y le salen unas orejas, colmillos una cola y sus ojos se vuelven rojo intenso, sasuke queda petrificado esto que había presenciado era muy extraño-

Sasuke: solo preguntare algo,… que eres?

Kira: no tengo por que decir que soy o quien soy a una peste como tu- todas sus heridas se iban curado poco a poco-

Kira se tira encima de sasuke pero este se corre evitando el golpe pero al correrse de ahí el golpe que dio esta hiso que se destrullera toda la sala en donde estaban , pero a pesar de esto sasuke y Kira salieron de los escombros y siguieron luchando a toda potencia de repente Kira se cabreo y empezó a perseguir a sasuke dando golpes a la mayoría de los edificios de la academia ninja dejándolos en muy mal estado hasta que pudo agarrar a sasuke pero este se soltó pero no pudo moverse un centímetro por que ella habia puesto la espada circular rodeando el cuello de sasuke cuando se proponía a cortarle el cuello se escucha una vos conocida

Lina: baja el arma, no debes matarlo, o quieres que nos saquen de konoha por acecinas?

Kira: - se calmo su cuerpo volvió a la normalidad y hizo que su arma volviera a hacerse un bastón común y corriente-

Sasuke de repente de lo cabreado que estaba que lo humillaran en frente de su hermano mayor le da un golpe en la cabesa que deja inconciente a Kira, Lina de lo furiosa que estaba se abalanzó sobre sasuke pero alguien la detiene era deidara la tenia abrasada para que no se moviera pero este detecto que sus ojos habían cambiado pero altiro volvieron a la normalidad

Lina: suéltame ese dobe no merece que lo defiendan – pero como deidara la tenia apretujada no se podía zafar al final se resigno y se quedo tranquila por que le gustaba que ese chico la teniera en sus brazos pero de repente volvió a desesperarse y a tratar de zafarse- déjame tengo que ayudar a Kira

Deidara: ella esta bien mira sasori la tiene –suelta a Lina del agarre- además no creo que le pase nada (Mm.….. esta chica es linda pero es una niña para mi ¬¬)

Kira empieza a despertar en los brazos de sasori

Kira: que paso? Auch! Me duele mi cabeza –de repente mira quien la tenia sujeta y se sonroja completamente- SUELTAME!!!!!!!!!!

Sasori: que histérica ¬¬

Kira: ¬¬U

En eso las dos chicas dirigen su vista a donde esta sasuke

Itachi: hermanito veo que eres un cobarde

Sasuke: QUE!?

Itachi: nunca se ataca cuando ya esta por terminada la pelea cuando es solo para medir la fuerza

Mientras en otro lado…

Tsunade: shizune esas chicas me dan mal espina mira como ah dejado la academia

Shizune: será mejor no confiarse

Todos los chicos habían quedado mas que impresionados por la fuerza de las dos chicas pero todos habían visto que sus fuerzas no eran iguales, en eso las dos chicas se acercaron a donde estaban todos los chicos que hiban a hacer en un futuro sus compañeros…

Lina: que miran? ( que se creen estos tontos? ACASO TENEMOS ALGO EN LA CARA!!!!!!!! o.Ó)

Kira: (agh… esta nunca cambia -.-) que pesada, acaso quieres caer mal a todos nuestros futuros compañeros? –Dirigiéndose a todos- discúlpenla ella Mm.… por decir así tiene dos personalidades y ahora esta mostrando el lado pesado frío y arrogante

Todos: -con un tic en la ceja, con los ojos serrados una sonrisa falsa y con las rayitas azules estilo anime- (piensan en general: son muy raras y pensar que estarán con nosotros )

Naruto: dattebayou ustedes dos son muy fuertes acaso son brujas? Casi nadie a su edad puede ser tan fuerte como lo son ustedes –aparecen las rayitas azules en la cabeza de las chicas y unas caras un poco enojadas-

Las dos: (nos llamo brujas? –un poco intranquilas-)

Naruto: o… acaso son unas viejas que se transformaron en chicas de su edad?

Las dos: (NOS LLAMO VIEJAS!!!! OwÓ )

Pero antes de que hablara de nuevo naruto lina decidió hablar

Lina: -con un tono ligero- en primer lugar esas dos peleas solo fueron una demostración por que usamos solo un poco de nuestra fuerza –con un tono enfadado- en segundo logar no somos brujas –gritando mas fuerte que Tsunade cuando se enoja al maximo – Y EN TERCER LUGAR NUNCA MAS NOS LLAMES VIEJAS, POR QUE AUNQUE NO LO CREAS SOMOS MUCHO MAS FUERTES QUE COMO SE VE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – al terminar suspira y se calma-

Una gotaza general cae por todos las cabezas que estaban ahí

Naruto: (nunca pensé que alguien podía gritar mas alto que Tsunade-oba-chan) e…e…en…en…entien…entiendo –sale corriendo para esconderse atrás de sakura-

Deidara: oye, no puedes gritar un poco mas fuerte para que quedemos todos sordos!?

Lina: (cálmate Lina , cálmate no solucionaras nada si gritas y mas encima te quedaras afónica)…

Deidara: jajá… veo que la chica GRI-TO-NA perdió la valentía que tenia

De repente aparéese un aura roja alrededor de Lina

Lina: -se abalanza a Deidara, lo tira al suelo y lo enpiesa a aorcar como diciendo: que te pasa hijo de tu pta madre- estupido chico con peinado de mujer, que te crees a decirme gritona??

Tsunade: -tomando a Lina en una mano y a Deidara en la otra- devido al daño ocasionado en la ultima pelea se iran todos a sus casa –dirigiendose a Sasori- Sasori quiero que tu y Deidara vigilen a Kira y Lina ellas estaran en su equipo solo para las misiones, pero no las subiremos de rango y por ultimo Sasori tendras que vigilar a deidara y lina por que en una de esas se van a matar en uno al otro

Sasori: Hai!

Tsunade: -soltando a Lina y Deidara- bueno ahora váyanse

Sasori: -dirigiendose a Kira- Hola, quiero preguntarte algo..

Kira: -sonrojandose un poco- dime?

Sasori: bueno… tu amiga da muchos problemas?

Kira: -con una gotaza en la cabeza- ni te inmaginas

Lina: bueno Kira ahora vamonos al hotel quiero descanzar –en eso se escucha en sonido que probiene de su estomago- jejeje …

Kira: enrrealidad yo tambien tengo hambre

Sasori: -con una sonrisa muy gentil- bueno como las tenemos que vigilar creo que nos toca la tarea de guiarlas a algun lugar de comer

Lina: -con unos ojos muy brillantes y alegres- encerio!?

Sasori: jajá, y diganme a donde quieren comer?

Kira: yo tenog canas de comer mm… carne con arroz

Lina: -en tono muy legre- y yo quiero un taco y después un helado de chocolate con coco y crema

Sasori: (jajá deidara se debe estar muriendo esta chica tiene los mismo gusto que el xD)

Deidara: yo quiero lo mismo que la GRITONA :D

Sasori: entonces, quiero lo mismo que Kira

Se van hacia las calles de konoha y pasan caminando por varios restaurantes, al final logran encontrar uno a su gusto, entrar piden lo que quieren y se van a centar

Cuando les llevaron la comida empesaron a comer y ahí empesaron a hablar tranquilamente…

Sasori: y diganme de donde vienen por que a vista mia no llevan ni una bandana de alguna aldea

Kira: somos de la aldea de la nieve, comiendo muy tranquila su carne

Sasori: y por que no llevan puesta la bandana?

Kira: es que solo usamos las bandanas con nuestra ropa de todos los dias y por lo que se iran fijando esta ropa esta un poco desgastada y sucia

Sasori: ahora la pregunta es donde vamos a vivir?

Lina: -metiendose en la conversación de Kira y Sasori- gomen… pero escuche bien? Dijiste donde VAMOS a vivir, osea que estas hablando de los cuatro sierto?

Sasori: haci es Tsunade-sama nos a dicho a mi y a Deidara que las vigilaramos dia y noche cuando nos apartamos un poco de uds.

-----------FLASH BACK------------

Tsunade: sasori quiero que las vigiles dia y noche

Sasori: que quiere decir?

Tsunade: quiero decir que si es posible vivan juntos si es necesario y en este casi si es necesario por que esas chicas no son ninjas nomales, hacique quiero que se acerquen a ellas y quew ellas les brinden su confianza…

Sasori: Hai!

---------Fin flash back--------------

Sasori: (no quiero engañar a Kira ellas es simpática pero si hablamos de su amiga no la conosca hacique no me importa) bueno yo vi una casa de dos pisos que se vende en muy bajo precio

Lina: mm… cuando una casa se vende a vajo precio es por algo ¬¬ (no se, tengo un leve presentimiento ) …

Deidara: -con un tono despreocupado- GITONA no lo des tanto lio la cosa es que esta a bajo precio y ya

Lina: - gritando- NO ME DIGAS HACI –regresando a su tono normal- Deidara agamos un trato

Deidara: por que?

Lina: por que… mmm.. (KYAAAA estupido chico con peinado de mujer!) bueno la cosa es que el trato es que si tu no me dices gritona yo no te digo chico con peinado de mujer

Deidara: mm…. Acepto

Lina: -pone una sonrisa en su rostro- bueno entonces te dire dei-kun :D

Sasori: (oh, oh esta chica no sabe que deidara odia que le digan haci)

Deidara: -con un tic en la ceja y una cara molesta- ni se te ocurra decirme haci

Lina: -hace un puchero- por que??

Sasori: -antes de que empesara una pelea no deseada- es que deidara odia eso dise que es muy cursi

Lina: (si o si le dire dei-kun) –sollosando-…

Kira: (o no va a empesar -.-')

Lina: por que??? Dime por que quieres terminar con nuestra relacion????? Por que eres tan insensible??? Por que quieres terminar conmigo solo por que te quiero decir dei-kun!!!!! –empiesa a llorar-

Todos quedaron mirando a Deidara muy enojados este se avergonzó mucho por lo ocurrido y se puso rojo por la vergüenza mientras decia en un tono nervioso 'no le presten atención, todo lo que dijo fue mentira' mientras se escuchaban mucho susurros como 'que insencible' o 'pero ese chico esta loco o que? Esa chica esta buenisima a igual que su amiga que esta al lado!' de repente llega el camarero con un helado muy grande y con artos sabores

Camarero: señorita mi jefe le envio este helado para que no se sienta tan mal, descuide no tendra que pagarlo

Lina: snigf…arigatou….snigf (yeah! Solo por hacer teatro recibo un helado gratis! Esta decidido seguire haciendo eso para que todos me tengan pena y me regalen cosas pero solo lo hare cuando estemos en los restaurantes)

El camarero le pega una una mirada acecina a Deidara y se va

Lina: wow! –provando un poco de helado- que rico esta! –muy feliz por el regalo-

Sasori: (esta chica si que se sale con la suya ) Señorita Lina por que hizo eso?

Lina: por que dei-kun no quiere que le diga dei-kun y yo quiero decirle haci y estoy dispuesta a hacer lo mismo hasta que me deje decirle haci -hace un puchero-

Kira: Tks… le hacias lo mismo a Kenshin….-mira a Lina- (mierda pero que dije.! Se me olvido que todos estan muerto y…. y…. somos las unicas que vivieron)

A Lina le habia corrido una lagrima solitaria por su mejilla

Lina: es sierto le hacia lo mismo a kenshi-kun para que me diera todo lo que yo queria y siempre me lo daba era tan… tan…. Agradable…hasta que …... mu…rio

Kira: -bajo la cabeza apenada por el comentaria que habia dicho-gomen no me di cuenta de lo que deci….

Lina: -con una sonrisa entristecida- bueno ahora acabemos con la comida y vamos a comprar la casa y todas las cosas que necesitemos! –empesando a comer su helado- ah! Se me olvidaba… gomen dei-kun por hacer esa ecenita –se sonroja-

Deidara: no importa pero….

Lina: - lo mira- pero que?

Deidara: me tendras que dar de tu helado!-cogiendo una cuchara y empesando a comer del eladi que le habian regalado a Lina-

Lina: -con una sonrisa- oye! A mi me lo regalaron no a ti pero si quieres puedes comer por que no creo que sea capas de comermelo sola

Sasori: Lina esta bien podemos ir a comprar altiro la casa pero…. Pero ya son las 10:00 PM y no creo que alcansemos a hacer nada en la casa hacique seria mejor hacer eso mañana en la mañana

Kira: pero no hay clases?

Sasori: con el desastre que dejaste tu en la academia no creo que puedan hacer clases como en 4 dias 

Kira: -se sonroja- ahh…

Lina: bueno entonces se tendran que quedar en el hotel en donde estamos

Sasori: y acaso quieres que durmamos en el suelo –siendo un poco sarcastico-

Lina: simple yo duermo con dei-kun y tu duermes con Kira

Kira, Sasori y Dedara se ponen totalmente rojos por el comentario de esta

Lina: que me ven acaso he dicho algo incorrecto?

Deidara: -alterado- pero como quieres que durmamos haci, como se te ocurre semejante estupidez!!!!!!????

Lina: se me ocurre por que yo ni loca duermo con Kira, por que cuando duerme con alguien se apega a esa persona y la abrasa sea quien sea y a mi no me molesta eso, lo que me molesta eso es que enpiesa a mmm… no digo mas :D

Deidara y Sasori: -se dan vuelta a ver a Kira- o.O

Kira: -muy roja- …

Lina: -suspira- les contare la historia, es que ella un dia estaba soñando algo "raro" por haci decirlo y por desgracia yo estaba acostada con ella que era nomal por que siempre dormiamos haci, pero ese dia ella me empeso a hacer cuestines raras y a decir mmm… "cosas"

Deidara y Sasori: OoO

Kira: o///////o no des mas detalles onegai Lina

Lina: no te preocupes –en ese mismo momento se habian acabado todo el helado

Lina: bueno como ya no nos queda helado vamonos al hotel y no quiero escuchar ni un reclamo de como dormiremos entendido??

Los tres: -ya resignados y con una gotita- hai

Deidara: oye y yo como te digo?

Lina: -piensa un poco- no se me escurre nada de nada –dice con una sonrisa de oreca a oreja-

Review plissss se los suplico :D


	3. Chapter 3

Karo (para que los que no saven me iiamo carol :D):Para los que leyeron mi fic muchas gracias y gomen por no subir el capitulo 3 tan tarde pero necesitaba unos dias de inspiración

Inner: mentira eso es pura flojera de tu parte ¬¬

Karo: quien?

Inner: tu po, quien mas?

Karo: te pregunto xD

Inner: ¬¬'

Karo: te quedaste callada

Inner: …

Karo: bueno aca esta la historia

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 3: Un beso accidentado/ Kira celosa?

Ya era de dia y Kira se habia levantado demasiado temprano, todavía no habia salido ni siquiera el sol, RECIEN eran las 05:30 a.m. y ya estaba vestida con unos pantalones a media pierna las tipicas sandalias ninjas una polera negra y su porta kunais o como quieran llamarle en su pierna derecha, por otro lado estaba un sasorio muy adormilado Sasori sentado en la cama ya vestido al igual que Kira

Kira:-mirando hacia la cama donde dormían Lina y Deidara- pero que dormilones son estos dos

Sasori: -con los ojos entrecerrados debido al sueño que tenia- y como quieres que se despierten si recién son las 05:30 de la mañana?

Kira:-ignorando a sasori- tendran que levantarse si o si

Sasori: (pero que se cree esta ignorándome! ÒÓ) –susurrando- bruja…

Kira: -con un tic en la seja y una cara no m,uy amigable- que dijiste? o.Ó

Sasori: nada ( mierda esta da miedo O.O)

Kira: menos mal –caminando hasta la cama donde dormian Lina y Deidara- mmm… veamos (como los voy a despertar?? –piensa-ya se! xD) –tira todas las sabanas haciendo que los dos que dormian cayeran al suelo, para su sorpresa dedara habia caido ensima de Lina haciendo que juntaron sus labias- oh mierda, lina me va a matar O.O '

Sasori: que paso? –mira adonde estaban los dos chicos y se da cuenta que estos dos devido al golpe se habian despertado y pese a como estaban colocados uno encima de otro tenian los ojos muy abiertos- que problemático -.-' (N/A: no le copies a Shika! Sasori: no es mi culpa que tu hagas que yo haga lo mismo que hace shikamaru ¬¬ Karo: ja! Es mi historia hacique aguanta por que te voy a hacer sufrir muajajajajj! Sasori: con rason todos dicen que esta loca)

Deidara y Lina se separaron muy rapidamente y muy sonrojados

Lina: -la envuelve un aura negro – KIRA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –mas histerica que tsunade-POR QUE HICISTE SEMEJANTE ESTUPIDES!!!??? –mirando a Deidara –Y TU POR QUE NO DICES NADA Y TE QUEDAS CALLADO???!!!

Se podia decir que era el mismo diablo en persona (N/A: iio diria que la muerte o algo que asuste mas que eso)

Deidara: bueno es que yo –se va corriendo para esconderce atrás de Sasori-escondeme! T-T

Lina: -mira el reloj y se enfurece mucho mas- Y PARA MAS NOS DESPERTASTE A LAS 05:50 ¡!!!!!!! ÒÓ

Kira: -moviendo la mano como signo de descopreocupasion y un poco nerviosa- tranquila amiga no es para tanto que te allas besado de casualidad con deidarea ademas no es feo y yo creo que serian buena pareja

Lina: -gritando- NO TRATES DE CALMARME!!! ÒÓ

Kira: -co cascadas en los ojos- (debi despertarla de otro manera T-T) gomenasai

Lina: -ya mas calmada- uff, que manera de empezar el día no creen –con una sonrisa gigante- bueno me iré a duchar y a vestir

Todos la miran como diciendo eres-un-bicho-raro y con una gotaza cayendo por su cabeza xD. Al rato después salio con la misma vestimenta que Kira pero envés de tener el porta kunais en la pierna la tenia en la cintura. Después se fue a bañar dei-kun

Cuando ya estaban todos vestidos y duchados vieron la hora

Deidara: agh recién son las 07:30 a.m.

Kira: y que pasa si vamos a caminar un rato por las calles de Konoha?

Lina y Sasori: -.-' –sin ánimos- hai… -estos dos estaban entre dormidos y despiertos-

Cuando salieron del Hotel se fijaron ya esaban despiertos todos los ciudadanos que vivian cerca del hotel

Lina: -un poco curiosa de saber por que habian tantos aldeanos de pie se hacerca a un viejo que estaba serca de alli- disculpe?

Viejo: que si le ofrece señorita?

Lina: uds. Sabe por que estan casi todos despiertos a estas horas de la madrugada?

Viejo: si… lo que paso es que se escucho un grito tan fuerte que se empeso a despertar a los aldeanos

Lina: ahh….(pensar que fui yo -.-') bueno gracias! –se marcha a donde sus amigos-

Kira: y que fuiste a preguntar?

Lina: por que estaban despiertos tantos aldeanos a estas horas de la madrugada

Kira: y?

Lina: por lo que se ve, fui yo quien los desperto con mis gritos

Dei y Saso: -.-'

Kira: bueno ya paso –pensando un poco y poniéndose un dedo en la barbilla- ahora que recuerdo vamos a comprar la casa que dice Sasori o no?

Lina: estamos obligadas a vivir con ellos entonces es ovio que nos tenemos que comprar esa casa o no?

Kira: verdad -.-'

Sasori: bueno entonces vamos:D

Kira: pero no es muy temprano??

Sasori: mira la hora- y le muestra un pequeño reloj de mano- viste que ya no es tan temprano??

Kira: nunca pense que se pasaria tan rapido la hora ¬¬

Lina: que hora es?

Kira: 20 para las 9

Lina: O.O

Deidara: bueno ya vamonos! xD

Lina, Kira y saso: hai!

Sasori los conduja hacia una casa pequeña pero muy bonita toco la puerta y salio una hermosa mujer de cabello rojo y ojos color dorados

Sasori: Hola Tomoe tanto tiempo

Tomoe: -se lansa encima de sasori habrasandolo y haciendolo caer al suelo- Sasori pense que nunca te volveria a ver!!

Kira: -esta estaba con una cara de te-voy-a-matar-si-no-lo-sueltas (KYAAAA!! Maldita perra no lo quiere soltar )

Sasori: emm… es que no te vine a ver a ti vine a comprar la casa que estas bendiendo ¬¬'

Y porfa sueltame de una ves

Tomoe: que pesado eres –haciendo un puchero- bueno por ser tu el que la va a comprar te la rebajare –le susurra al oido la cantidad que valia- esta bien ese precio cierto?

Sasori: claro, en la tarde vendre a pagarte tu dinero ahora nos vamos

Tomoe: adios –le da un beso en la mejilla-

Kira: -casdi tan roja como un tomate- (ALEJATE DE EL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)-casi gruñendo- bueno ya VAMONOS! ÒÓ

Lina: Kira estas roja

Kira: ¬///¬' tu callate

Lina: ( ja! Te pille estas celosa amiga xD nunca lo espere de ti xD) bueno vamonos!

Haci pasaron todo la tarde comprando todo lo necesario para su nuevo hogar y decir que les vallan a dejar a su nuevo "ahogar"


	4. Celos xD!

Bueno aki el cuarto capitulo bueno nada mas que decir

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 4: Celos xD

Ya eran casi las cinco de la tarde y habian terminado de comprar las cosas de la casa

Sasori: bueno ahora tenemos que ir a comprar la casa -.-'

Kira: -con una cara endemoniada susurra- esa perra -trueno los dedos-grrrr….

Sasori:-le susurra a Lina- que le pasa? O.O

Lina: ehh… pues no lo se -.-'-susurrando- por que??

Sasori: para saber por que peleean

Y haci siguieron cuchucheando todo el rato hasta que siertas personitas se pusieron celosas xD

Deidara y Kira: -muy celosos por la razon de que estaban muy jungos- QUE TANTO HABLAN! o.Ó

Lina: ehh nada-moviendo las manos nerviosa-

Deidara: ¬¬

Kira: ¬¬

Lina: T.T (por que a mi!)

Sasori: no mal interpreten -.-'

Kira y Deidara : si claro ¬¬

Ya habian llegado a la casa de tomoe

Sasori: -tocando la puerta- tomoe soy yo vengo a comprarte la casa!

Tomoe: -abre la puerta y se tira encima de sasori- Saso-kun: )

Kira: (o.Ó Saso-kun!!!!!!! Como se atreve!!!!)

De la casa de tomoe hiba saliendo un chico de ojos rojos con mirada penetrante y pelo blanco y un poco de plomo en las puntas

¿?: quienes son ellos tomoe?

Tomoe: al que estoy habrasando es saso-kun y –apuntando con el dedo a Lina- ella es bueno….. etto… -.-'

Lina: yo soy linadra

¿?: -se tira encima de lina- Hola li-chan –con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- yo me llamo Taro!

Lina: ehh… (que loco xD)

Taro: y que edad tienes li-chan???

Lina: emm.. 12 y tu?

Taro: 13

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Deidara: oye Kira y los demas??

Kira: -llega a donde estan los otros seguida de deidara- quien es el lina? (pero que lindo!)

Lina: se llama Taro es amigo de Tomoe (N/A: recuerden que taro sigue abrazando a lina)

Tamoe: sasori viniste a pagar la casa sierto??

Kira: si, toma -le tira una volsa llena de dinero- ahí esta el dinero, ahora pasa las llaves para podernos ir (Perra! Como se atreve a habrasar a sasori!!!)

Tomoe: no te pregunte a ti perra!

Kira: -gritando- QUE DIJISTE ZORRA!

Sasori: eh… chicas tranquilisnese (aquí va a ver guerra)

Kira y Tomoe: NO!!!!!!

Sasori: . 

Taro: li-chan por que esa chica pelea con tumoe? –soltando a lina para ponerse de pie hiso un puchero irresistible y se puse un dedo en el labio-

Lina: (KYAAAA!!!! PERO QUE LINDO!!!!!)-sonrojada se da vuelta para que no la vea- ehh… no lo se taro

Deidara: -estaba mirando toda la ecenita rojo de ira- oye que tanto habrasabas a lina!!???

Taro: la abrazaba por que ella es muy linda: ) , sierto li-chan??

Lina: emm… °.°-

Deidara: bueno como dijo Kira nos tenemos que ir ¬¬ - con una vena resaltando en su cabeza toma del brazo a Kira y la arrastra pero taro lo detiene-

Taro: oye suelta a MI li-chan!!

Deidara: QUE!!!! ( le dijo SU li-chan!!!???)

Lina: -sonrojada- (me dijo SU?)

Taro: pues lo que escuchaste MI li-chan –la agarra del brazo izquierdo y la jala- ella se queda

Deidara: -no se queda atrás y la toma del brazo derecho- SUELTALA!!!!!

Lina: KYAAAA!!!! O ME SUELTAN O LOS GOLPEO –este grito deja en silencio a todos los aldeanos que hivan pasando en eso una chica se acerco a lina que estaba con una cara del mismísimo diablo mirando a los dos chicos que estaban votados en el suelo

¿?: Que mala eres lina (tenia una capa blanca igual a la de akatsuki con un sombreo que le tapaba la cara)

Lina: -salta encima de ella- SHIORI!!! TANTO TIEMPO QUE NO TE VEIA!! ESPERO QUE AYAS GUARDADO LAS CAPAS DE NOSOTRA SIERTO???

Shiori: emm…. xD no

Lina: T.T mi amiga no me quiere

Shiori: si te quiero lo que pasa es que pense que nunca mas las hiba a ver pero me sentia muy sola hacique me vina para aca …

Lina: oye shiori sacate la capa y el gorro….

Shiori: -quitandoce la capa y el gorro- hay esta mejor? –esta chica tenia una cola con una chasquilla al igual que anko dejando ver un kanji de amor en su frente de color negro de pelo color rojo , sus ojos eran iguales a los de gaara el mismo color negro alrededor de los ojos y del mismo color se podria decir que era su gemela con un vestido un poco mas arriva que el medio muslo de color negro con una linia de cuadros blancos y sin mangas y unas sandalia negras de ninjas-

Lina: -la mira de pies a cabeza y cerrando los ojos con una mueca aburrida- no tienes remedio…-viendo que deidara y taro de habian puesto a peliar se gira a donde ellos y con una mueca diabólica- si siguen haci juro que esteran en el hospital en menos de lo que canta un gallo

Shiori: -serrando sus ojos y con las manos atrás se asoma para ver a los chicos- no les combiene que ella se enoje primera por que quedan por casi un año en coma, segunda por que nunca la conquistarian y terce por que estaria de mal humor por mas de 10 dias : )

Deidara: en coma?

Taro: por un año? –en esto los dos se abrazna muertos de miedo-

Los dos: -asustados- NO NOS MATES!

Lina: -a lina le sale una vena en la frente y le pega un sape a shiori- BAKA!

Shiori: es que no me tienen pasiensia T.T

Lina: si claro!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sasori esta en el suelo muerto de miedo mirando la hecena que tenia al frente de el

Tomoe: ERES UNA PERRA!!!

Kira: Y TU UNA HIJA DE PUTA!!!

Tomoe: NO METAS A MI MADRE EN ESTO!!!!

Kira: ME METO CON QUIEN QUIERA ESCOPETA!!!

Tomoe: COMO ME LLAMASTE!!!

Kira: ESCOPETA!!! SIN POTO Y SIN TETAS!!!

Sasori: O.O' (ayudenme!!!)

Tomoe: eres una!!!- se quedo callada por que no tenia mas que decir y con una mueca de enojo de giro tomo a taro por la polera y lo llevo arrastrando a adentro de la casa de ella no sin antes tirarle la llave en la cara a Kira cosa que no paso por que la agarro con un rapido movimiento-

Kira: ja! Le e ganado – ve a sasori que la miraba petrificado-

Sasori: O.O

Kira: que!? No me mires asi como si hubiera hecho algo por que solo dije lo que era verdad!

Sasori: -se levanta aun mirandola asustado-O.O

Kira: -en eso saca un dulse de esos con palito que aca en chile le decien loly o coya o como sea ¬¬ y se le mete a la boca cuando mira a sasori que no a dejado de mirarla se lo saca de la boca y le acerca el dulce a la cara- quieres?

Sasori: no gracias…O.O

Kira: bueno mejor para mi –asiendo una mueca de despreocupación y agarra a sasori para llevarlo a donde los demas y ve a la chica- hola shiori tanto tiempo n.n

Shiori: Hola!!

En eso Lina ayuda a Deidara

Deidara: gracias ¬/////¬

Lina: n.n de nada –esto lo dice muy alegre-

Deidara: -mirando a sasori que seguia asustado- que te paso? O.O

Sasori: n-nada O.O

Deidara: ok o.ó

Listo hasta aquí el cuarto capi después en el capitulo siguiente que iio creo que no va a estar listo nunca vendra el segundo desastre


End file.
